The Mission to Horatius
by Kittykatkawai
Summary: When the crew is strained, the ship is strained, and the captain is completely stressed out. How will the enterprise fair? And how does a secret mission help anything between the Captain and his favorite science officer?(After STID, 5 year mission) (RE-BOOT of an old star-trek novel, disclaimer inside) S/K and McCoy/OMC. ( T for now, will be M in later chapters)
1. Secret Mission

_**Okay...**So MAJOR DISCLAIMER HERE: I DID NOT WRITE THIS NOVEL/ORIGNAL CONCEPT. OKAY? OKAY. This novel was originally written in 1967 by MACK REYNOLDS._

_Let me tell you, the original is interestingly written, and funny. When I found this novel at a garage sale I had to get it (bought it for a quarter too!) It just gave me a BILLION openings for Spirk play-by-play. Plus I added an OC (which you'll see in feature chapters, OMC) I edited this MAJORLY from the old book. Even made the dialogue more...2013. Trust me some of it was silly, and btw the 'bulge' scene. Was actually the writers idea... of course it wasn't chekov at all mainly sulu who kirk picked on. ANYWAYS, I'm pretty much doing what all the new Startrek Comic book series are doing by taking the new characters and rebooting old missions. Woop. AGAIN NOT MY CHARACTERS, NOT MY STORY ORIGINALLY IN ANYWAY. Although this is highly edited and all that jazz._

_You will ALSO see that almost every other Chapter will not be getting this warning, Why? Cause ALL even chapters in this Fic, are 100% mine. _

_Anyways, please Review and let me know your thoughts you can even add your two-cents on how I should develop them. Please and thanks!_

**Also:** this is totally un-beta'd anyone interested just tell me. Please excuse any grammar/ spelling mistakes, and unless you spot anything that REALLY is bad. Shut up, I don't want to hear about it. 

* * *

**The Mission to Horatius**

_Chapter 1: Secret Mission_

Dr. Leonard McCoy, the senior ship's CMO of the U.S.S Enterprise, stormed from the turbo-lift elevator which opened onto the bridge and glared about. The scene, of course, couldn't have been more typical.

The Captain sat musing in his command chair, facing the large bridge viewing screen. Directly in front of him, also facing the screen, sat the navigator Ensign Chekov and helmsman Sulu. In the outer circular elevation behind them various crewmen and ships officers stood or sat before their control panels. Immediately to the doctor's right was Communications officer Uhura, her trim eyebrows a bit high at his precipitate entry.

Immediately across from the lift and behind the captain, Commander Spock, sat at his library computer station, also looking mildly surprised at the doctors obviously upset condition; as surprised a Vulcan could muster of course.

Mr. Spock with his long face, his pointed ears and dark, inhuman, sable eyes; it would have been beneath his dignity as a supposedly emotionless native of the late planet Vulcan to react with anything greater, than mild surprise.

Captain James T, Kirk looked up as the doctor marched towards him with raging gusto. "Yes, Bones?" it was half gleeful half inquisitive. Blonde brows risen as he looked to a mildly surprised first officer and back to the boldly upset chief of medical.

"Something bothering you?" Although he had wide experience in the Star-fleet service, James Kirk was a young man in his late twenties, An Academy graduate, he held the rank of starship captain, the youngest man in the 'fleet to ever do so.

Although Kirk should have prided himself to have won his command on his own efforts, the doctor knew he couldn't really. Not fully. Not when there was so much lost on that day, in the events prior to his commendation. Kirk was a handsome guy, with a wide smile and generous blue eyes that could easily turn from a commanding startling electric color when he was fierce, or a soft sky-like color that almost went indigo when he was joking or happy in the lighthearted crew setting.

His body could easily go from a sauntering lazy form, to the serious and straight posture he always wore on the bridge. Showing the responsibility that his rank demanded, even his closest friends such as Spock Dr. McCoy and Uhura seldom jested with their Captain on-duty.

Dr. MCoy Stood before him now and put his balled up fist on his hips, knowing that they'd end up somewhere else if he didn't find a position elsewhere. "Look here Jim," Belligerence beaming from the doctors reddened face, "I demand to know where we're going!"

The attention of everyone on the command bridge was on him, but he ignored them all as he glowered in the captain's face.

Kirk rolled his eyes and then looked right back at McCoy strangely. "Why, Bones?"a beat. "Why?! I'll tell you why! This ships' got no business being in space! That's Why!"

Mr. Spock slid into the conversation effortlessly. "Dr. McCoy, I believe that is the purpose of the Enterprise. As our ship was built in space, docking the ship to earth would be…illogical." The glare quickly moved from Kirk to the Commander with ease. "You sure as hell know what I mean, Spock. We shouldn't be on some confab mission right now! We should be in orbit around some Starfleet Command Center for a period of rest and reconditioning of the ship. More than half the crew is due for extended leave. The chief yeoman tells me that the commissary is ridiculously low on supplies. Scotty isn't too happy either!"

Kirk shifted uncomfortably in his chair and allowed himself a slight frown. Dr. McCoy was possibly his closest friend and the only man on board who called the captain by his first name. Of course the Captain made it well known he wished Spock would do the honors of calling him by his given name, but that never happened. Not even off the ship.

Kirk gave a sigh and rested his hands on the side consoles, laden with unrest despite their lax disposition. "Again, Bones- why? What is this sudden interest of the performance of this ships duties… that is, beyond the workings in the med-bay?" a beat. "My interests _don't _extend beyond the medical department, Jim. _That's_ what I'm talking about."

The captain thought about it for a while, then returned his gaze to McCoy, "I see, Space strain? The confinement syndrome?" a beat, "Worse." McCoy gave a glare at anyone who watched their argument, causing everyone to get antsy and look away. "Chapel has detected the first symptoms of cafard in Yeoman Thomkins." And with that Kirk winced, as if the news caused a slight pain in his own physicality.

Helmsman Sulu looked over his shoulder, his alert face dismayed. "Cafard?" he blurted, Ensign Chekov too looked flustered and worried, big eyes looking back and forth to the captain and Sulu.

"That will be all, Mr. Sulu," Kirk stated bluntly, and his navigator and pilot quickly turned around to their duties giving knowing glances of worry to each other. The captain turned to his science officer. "Mr. Spock, comments?"

"Space cafard, compounded of claustrophobia, ennui- boredom, if you will- and the instinctive dread of a species, born on a planet surface, of living outside its native environment. The instinctive fear of deep space…. Formerly the fear of being in a free fall, though that seldom applies any longer. A mania that evidently is highly contagious. It is said that in the early days of space travel, cafard could sweep through a ship in a matter of hours, until all on board were raging maniacs, and.."

"Spock, I don't really need a complete rehashing of the illness. Really." The first officer continued, seemingly un-phased at the interruption. "It does not, of course, apply to Vulcans. Only to the less adjusted and less well- balanced humanoid species."

"Well, gee, Mr. Spock that's a relief. I'll tell the next ship full of hobgoblins that they can stay up in space for as long as their hearts desire… but seein' as you're the only Vulcan on this ship of 393 federation officers. Kindly tell me how I should give a damn." McCoy said with a displeased, sardonic smile.

"Alright, alright…" Kirk winced again, trying to break the two from getting into it any further. "Last known case?" Spock didn't move, didn't falter his position. Only turn his head slightly to the captain.

"Last year- on the Space Scout _Westmoreland_, it was found drifting, the whole crew dead. The investigation determined space Cafard." A beat. "Dead! Of what?" another beat. "They had killed each other, captain. Evidently in their madness."

Lieutenant Uhura couldn't refrain from asking, "Killed each other? How?" Spock looked to his friend and previous lover, face characteristically empty of emotion. "They tore each other apart with their bare hands, Lieutenant." Uhura closed her eyes and visibly shuddered, the bridge quieter than usual only filled with the low hums and whirring of the machinery before them.

"The _Westmoreland_, if I recall, Mr. Spock, was a four-manner without artificial gravity and consequently subject to free fall. The Enterprise is a starship with, as Bones so nicely put out… 393 crewmembers, a gravitational support system so that Earthside conditions are duplicated, ample recreation facilities and a completely equipped and staffed ship's sick bay. Do you know of any starship class spacecraft that has ever succumbed to Cafard?" Kirk seemed vaguely annoyed, but the bridge crew seemed interested in the conversation.

"No, Captain." The captain seemed pleased enough with the short response and turned to his CMO expectantly. "Well, Bones- comments?" McCoy rolled his eyes and replied testily, "There can always be a first, this ship has been on continual patrol for over a year. Past the normal period to be spent in deep space. Our supplies are shockingly low."

"We took on supplies at Space Station K-Eight." Kirk gave a half groan and returned his gaze to the display view. "Oh come off it Jim, you know a space station is not a star base. It lacks the facilities. We took on emergency supplies of fuel and basic food. We didn't take on new recreational equipment. We didn't have shore leave. The officers and crew couldn't journey home to family, wives, husbands or sweethearts. It was no more than an emergency stop." McCoy seemed even more irritated, especially at the captain's seemingly complacent disposition.

"Damnit Jim, our people need fresh air; they need sports, mountains, lakes, rivers and oceans. To walk the city streets, go to shows… restaurants have a good time. They're normal, flesh and blood people Jim. They can't spend their whole lives in the confines of a starship. They go stale, and finally when it's too late they get sick." Kirk was now really looking at Bones, as if pleading with him to stop. But of course, it didn't.

"I'm warning you, Jim. Cafard is the farthest thing from a joke in the medical book."

"Orders Bones, I obey orders. Like any other ship's captain in the fleet." Kirk seemed more resigned than usual, but McCoy wouldn't have it. "They're the wrong orders, then!" the captain looked pained, but only a type of pained Bones could have spotted.

"I didn't issue them."

Dr. McCoy still demanded, "I still want to know where we're going. How much longer do you expect to be in deep space?"

"I don't know." Kirk spoke evenly, not strong, not weak just nearly emotionless if it wasn't for the storms that he had in those usually bright blue eyes. Spock even blinked at that.

"Alright, listen to me because I'm not repeating myself. I'm under verbal orders only. We were scheduled, as you know, to return to star base 12 for the protracted shore leaves, replenishing of ship's supplies, and the repairs that Bones has pointed out to have become necessary during the past cruise." Everyone seemed to turn to the Captain, eyes on him with respect and some…with concern. Jim seemed to ignore it and continue on with his stern, even, captain's tone.

"While en route we were redirected to Space Station K-Eight to take on emergency supplies. There it was revealed to me that a subspace distress call had been received by Starfleet Command…"

"But why us? Why not some other ship?" McCoy Snorted, moving his arms that were previously crossed to extend a hand and waft it about. Frustrated and clearly not amused.

"Were the nearest." Was all the captain stated before turning his gaze ahead again, at the stars that seemed to dance while they warped through space.

"It can't be such a great distance from anyone else!" He continued to argue. "Evidently they are Bones." The unhappiness seemed to seep through the Doctors entire posture.

"Where are we heading? What was this distress call?"

"I don't know." Kirk seemed even more resigned, this further visibly stressing out the Doctor. On the face of it, this made no sense. And Spock raised his angular, perfect brows in question.

Wearily Kirk finished, "On my desk is a sealed tape. When we reach our immediate destination, NGC four hundred, I am to open it." Spock worded it all for them, seemingly intrigued. "Fascinating. As everyone knows, NGC four hundred is about as far into the galaxy as the federation has penetrated. So far as we are concerned, there is nothing beyond."

Kirk seemed to fluster a tad bit at the choice of words his Vulcan Commander spoke, knowing all-too-well that he had no idea what the word invoked in a humans vernacular. "There is always something beyond, Mr. Spock. True, neither the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire, nor the Romulan Confederation has _penetrated_ into the quadrant beyond NGC four hundred. However, at the present rate of expansion of all three, it cannot be to very long before we do."

McCoy wanted to gag at the obvious near-flirting Kirk was edging on, wondering if the hob-goblin even caught on. But almost coughed out his observations, "If we have to go as far as NGC four hundred before this mysterious mission even begins, there is simply no saying how much time will be involved. I repeat, I _demand_ that we turn back!" he ended with determination and will straining in his tired voice.

Captain Kirk looked at him for a long time, an empty moment before answering. "Bones, the Enterprise has a proud tradition. Since I took over its command from Captain Pike, it has never failed to take any assignment ordered, no matter what excuses might be available. I have no intention, Doctor, of ending that proud tradition now."

Another long silence, but the glare deepened on the CMO's face. "Fine." He snapped. "But I request that my position be logged."

Kirk seemed minutely surprised. McCoy usually trusted his judgment, sure he'd argue with him like crazy or make a point. But never made it this far, as to call him out on record. Finally he shrugged and nodded. "You have that right, Doctor." He needed to be professional, despite being close friends. This was going to go on record, so he might as well keep his cool.

With great care he reached forward and touched a switch, gaze unwavering from the Doctor. "Captains log, star date, 2263.3. We are on a secret mission, the nature of which will not be revealed to us until we have reached the position NGC four hundred. Chief medical officer Leonard H. McCoy has officially put himself on record as opposed to continuing on the grounds that the personnel on the Enterprise are in no condition to remain in space."

Captain Kirk flicked the switch again, ending his log entry with his gaze remaining. "Bones." Kirk managed to mutter, seemingly a little disturbed at all that was transpiring. "I will make on concession to your fears. We'll Speed up this mission as much as possible."

He flicked over another switch and found he was viewing an empty command chair, and blinked confusingly over at the communications officer. "Lieutenant Commander Scott please." He spoke crisply, eyes straight ahead.

The screen switched again and was now at a smaller engineering compartment, which was now a mess of electronic equipment. Smoke gasping from one weird area in the ship, one were Kirk knew smoke really shouldn't be. A few men in red with black coveralls were there repairing on site, working on a confusion of wires, tubes and circuits.

Chief Engineering officer Montgomery Scott, an electronic wrench in one hand a tiny power connector in the other looked up impatiently until he saw who it was. He quickly wiped his face of the black soot and then his hands onto his sides. Only smearing the dirt worse, causing an amused Uhura to giggle a little.

"A-Aye Captain…" then turned for a second to wave off his officers. "Bide a wee, lads!"

"Scotty, we've been proceeding at warp factor 5, please proceed to warp factor 7…" a beat and Scotty's face took a turn for flabbergasted.

"Factor 7?!" "That is correct." Kirk began to extend his hand, so he could flip off the intercom. "N-now just wait a minute… er… sir." Scotty began worriedly. "What is it Scotty?"

"An orders'n order sir, and if necessary' of course…" He hesitated, looking away and scratching his head.  
Kirk could tell Scott was pretty unhappy, and barely contained a sigh at the stressed out sight of him.

"Well? What is it scotty?" He knew how hard it was for Scotty, his chief engineer and the best in the entire quadrant to admit that his silver-lady was sub-par. Even if for only an hour maintenance.

"Captain, we've been on continual patrol for'a solar year and quite frankly… our engines are kinda over-worked… and I'd just…er… hate to press'r any further at this time." The Scottish burr in the engineer's voice was obvious, as it always was when he was under pressure.

"Common Scotty, we've been proceeding at warp five. I fully realize that maximum safe speed of this vessel is warp six, but that it is capable of warp eight, under considerable strain. Do you mean to tell me…"

The Senior engineering officer grimaced and answered with respect. "You are the Captain, sir. I'll give you warp six, if you feel it necessary. I cannae guarantee any warp factor beyond that."

"We're in a hurry. Scotty."

"Aye, sir. Obviously. However if your order me to proceed at a factor greater than warp six, I cannae guarantee the safety of the ship. It'll be over my protest, sir." He seemed to add the sir in his statement, clearly upset with the whole situation.

"Protest based on the fact that both outboard engine nacelles need repairing…."

"Your protest, Scotty?" Kirk seemed a little surprised, again at the way his crew was acting. And was beginning to see McCoy's side in things. If only he had a choice in the matter.

Scotty bowed his head a little and wiped the bridge of his nose as if to hide the small dissatisfaction in his eyes. "If one of the matter anti-matter engines blows this far out in space, we'd take the rest of god-knows eternity to limp back on the impulse power engines." Scotty's quiet disposition seemed to quicken and get louder with speech, obviously overwhelmed to some extent. "In fact, we'd have to send out a distress call for emergency repairs. It'd be a spot on my record, and yours… I wouldn't like to see capn'."

There was a loaded silence before Kirk could answer. "Very well , Scotty," he was stiff, upset not really at Scotty, but at the situation… and himself. "We'll proceed warp factor 6." He flicked off the screen.

Dr. McCoy had gone over to Spocks library computer station where he was groaning. "You have some influence over him, Spock. Use it to have him turn back."

"Doctor." The brow of the Vulcan seemed to inch up further into his hair-line, face emotionless but eyes that sparkled with amusement. Amusement only Kirk could really see, amusement that made Kirks own eyes smile a little with the sight. "He is the Captain. Besides, I am as familiar with the Enterprise's proud tradition as anyone else. Most enviable. I would dislike to see it ended by a simple fear of the crew going stale."

"Simple fear?!" he blurted, his pleading turned to a scowl. "Spock, you have no conception of the reality of humans. Cafard isn't some bullshit disorder… this _happens_ goddamnit!" He clenched his jaw and turned to stomp off in disgust.

Kirk, still irritated, was staring at the helmsman before him. Nearly having to do a double take at what he saw. "M…Mr. Chekov… what in the world is wrong with your trousers?" The helmsman instantly turned, his face a turning a deep cherry red to nearly blend in with the curls on his head. "M-my trousers K-keptin?" He was horrified, being called out as everyone stared at him. Trying not to laugh.

"That bulge, it seems to be moving up your pant leg…" Spock tilted his head watching in confusion, wondering why the entire bridge found this to be humorous. Sulu's face turned to a look of shock and partial confusion. "Captain?" He was horrified, hoping this wasn't some joke.

"B-bulge Keptin?" Chekov seemed to stammer harder under the now, fierce gaze of Captain Kirk. "Mr. Chekov, what do you have there in your trousers." McCoy even stayed watching with pure disbelief on his face.

"Oh god, Chekov…" Sulu muttered realizing what it was. "It's probably Mickey." Chekov nodded and sputtered out after him. "Da… iz Mickey!"

Kirk looked incredulously at them both, wondering if it was some sick reference to his… Sulu cleared his throat as if knowing exactly what the captain was thinking when Chekov handed a small grey-brown furry creature into the hands of Sulu, and Sulu placed him on the helm.

"Mickey, Sir." Kirk blinked, and stared. "Where did _that _come from, and what is it doing on the bridge?" Sulu took over the explanation for Chekov, knowing that Chekov wasn't good at being thrown into the center of attention like that.

"From the planet Vishnu, sir. When we stopped at space station K-8 I was fortunate enough to acquire Mickey from one of the locals. He's a highly trained animal, sir."

Kirk tried not to sigh, and sat back into his chair and held the bridge of his nose. Trying not to let the stress reach his voice. "I thought you were clear on the orders against pets aboard the enterprise since our troubles with the tribbles…" The little beast seemed to stare at him with beady red eyes and flickering whiskers.

"Well… yes… of course sir. It's not chekov's fault. I got it for him." Chekov waved a hand up to stop Sulu from speaking. "Keptin, he is not a pet sir. Not exactly." He was a little nervous but confidence seemed to pour from him a little more at the sight of Sulu being nearly chewed out.

"Not a pet? What would you call him, or it? Or her?" There was a sigh then he continued. "I assume, ensign you didn't bring it aboard with the intentions of utilizing it as food?"

"E-Eat Mickey? Oh niet sir! He's the first of my collection of exotic animals, Captain. You see…" The Ensign seemed excited now as he described his new furry friend's function. Sulu wanting to groan, his palm now holding his face in embarrassment."Here we are, touching a hundred different planets, many of them with strange lifeforms. The way I see it, we should pick up samples of these and when we return to Earth turn them over to the zoological authorities. Wery educational, Keptin. Perheps someday…" He now sounded a little dreamy, wistful at the thought. "Someday, perhaps, there will be a section of a zoo back on Earth Called the Sulu-Chekov section, consisting entirely of rare animals I have donated."

Spock had been eyeing the crouching little animal then rose his brow. "Most fascinating, I had thought them extinct." Kirk gave a small tilt of his head up at his first officer, wondering what was going on in that pretty perfect little head of his.

"Mr. Spock…"

"Captain, if the helmsmen wish to start an experiment with exotic animals, I see no fault as long as they do not harm them. Also, I would suggest they start with other forms than…" He seemed to pause at what to call the furry little animal on the helm. "Mickey, we have a specimen here of _rattus norvegicus_ of the family _Muridae_, originally native to Central Asia…"

Kirk again, almost groaned wanted to rip those bangs from his head. As usual. "A bit less technical Mr. Spock." They seemed to be arguing in their own stupid way, and the bridge seemed to relax. Oddly. "Better known as the brown rat, If I am not mistaken…"

"You are seldom mistaken I find, Mr. Spock." It was dry, subtle humor that made Uhura giggle a little behind her station.

"…The brown rat migrated westward early in the 18th century, reaching great Britain in 1730 A.D. A great frequenter of ships it had spread throughout the world, reaching the united states in 1775."

Dear god. "Very well Mr. Spock, we will not at this time go into full details of the rodent family…" Kirk ran his hand over his face and looked to the helmsmen, a stern look in his eye. "I doubt the Zoo authorities are gonna have much interest in the far-traveled specimen Mr. Sulu… Consequently..."

McCoy soon butt in, having stayed because of his mere intrigue with the whole situation. He stood close to the chair an almost whispered, as if not to make a big deal of the matter. "Jim, I suggest you allow the two to keep their trained specimen…" McCoy seemed to be searching for the right words, knowing Jim was probably stressed as it is. "We'll keep him like the ships Mascot or something, spread crew morale…"

Kirk nodded his head and McCoy continued. "Our recreation facilities are in some poor sad state of damn despair." The Captain nodded and waved McCoy away. "Very well." Kirk stood up and crossed his arms.

"Keep Mickey. But I'm not so good with having….Mickey…on the bridge, during your watch. One of you please take him below." Sulu nodded scooping the little rodent up. "Yes Captain." And head off to the turbo lift, quickly as to not upset the Captain further.

"Ms. Darwin, please take 's position at the helm."

"Yes sir." The tall, strong woman took over Sulu's vacated position and Kirk evenly commanded, " , estimated time of arrival please."

" 23.4 hours, Keptin." He nodded at that and stood to end his shift. "Steady as she goes." And Kirk made his way off the bridge. Followed by Spock and after the disgruntled Doctor.

* * *

_TBC please RnR 3_


	2. Strained and Drained

_**Okay,** So hello again, I didn't get many reviews for my first chapter or follows or anything but I guess I'll continue onward as I'm really doing this for the curiosity of it all. Here we'll get a glimpse of my OMC and a more in-depth personality to my take on Captain Kirk and Spock. The only Disclaimer I offer here is that STARTREK is NOT MINE. But this chapter I wrote 100% on my own, no help from the novel. So please RnR or just send me a shout if you have an Thank you for reading. Enjoy._

_**On another note**, My best Trekkie buddy (Sophie Green) owns the rights to the OMC Gabriel Valentine, he is 100% hers. She's an English lady, so of course you get an English character! _

**Also:** this is totally un-beta'd anyone interested just tell me. Please excuse any grammar/ spelling mistakes, and unless you spot anything that REALLY is bad. Shut up, I don't want to hear about it.

* * *

**The Mission to Horatius **

_Chapter 2: Strained and Drained_

Captain James T, Kirk was first to exit the turbo-lift when the CMO pushed past Spock and grabbed the captains shoulder. "Jim, are you sure this is the right decision?" his harsh words were paired with soft, and caring eyes. Knowing most of this wasn't Jims fault at all, that all of this was orders-as-usual.

The hall was uncharacteristically silent, and lifeless, it looked like the morale had been hit harder than the Captain originally surmised.

"Yes, Yes I know it is." There was that awkward pause again till Kirk finally met the Doctors gaze. "Shit, Bones, yeah I'm stressed out okay. This is crazy, borderline nuts… I've never gotten orders like this before and honestly." The pause was colder this time, but Kirks face softened. The captain tended to soften up completely off-duty. He was almost a different man entirely. "Honestly were just going to have to wait till we get further orders for me to make a willed decision. First sign of something we can't handle, we leave."

"Damnit Jim, remember the last time we acted out on nothing but verbal orders?"The ship's doctor so boldly brought up that topic, the memory of Jim's untimely death that took weeks of McCoy's skill and expertise to reverse. At the thought, Jim nodded solemnly, Spock clenching his hands behind him at the mere thought. They were hurt so bad, the whole crew went through a year of psyches' and rehabilitation to try and forget the pain Marcus had left them. "We almost lost her Jim, we almost lost you and the entire ship. It's not worth bending to admiralty every damn time!"

"It's our job Bones, and there's nothing I can do about it." McCoy marched forward but before he could take a step Kirk cut the rooms tension in half. "End of discussion, Bones do I make myself Clear?" Jim Kirk sounded resigned at first, but ended out with a stern and steady tone, commanding as he should.

There was a nasty silence again then, "Crystal." He spat, resigning his gaze and stepping down.

With the sounds of stomping and chattering in the distant halls Captain Kirk couldn't help but feel the coldness , the pain he caused his ship and crew, "Mr. Spock, walk with me." It was almost inaudible, but to a Vulcan it came with perfect clarity. They moved forward leaving the doctor shocked and upset. He wanted to slap him silly, wanted to stop and yell till his eyes popped out and the vein in his neck blew. But no, he would be the wiser and walk away when necessary, oh but he'd grumble and spit the entire way back to medical.

Back to the sick bay, where people came in to use him as a psychiatrist more than a physician as of late, and to that he could use a nice drink. Oh boy, as soon as he was off duty he would.

Jim shook his head as they slowly stepped out through the ships long narrow corridors, the shining coal-black floors that were half scuffed and chipped up, always the last thing to get repaired. "Thoughts Mr. Spock." There was an unusual silence between the two; typically Spock was the first to say something when Kirk managed to fall out of line with protocol or clarity.

"Captain, for once I feel it would be logical for you to transpire your thoughts to me. You seem to be taking this all as you would say 'to heart', when admirably you have done everything in your power to do what you must." Kirk turned his head to the Commander and gave him a small smile. "But wouldn't that be too human? Too much emotion for you?" Kirk questioned, slightly bitter but a definite wonder to his query.

They passed by the mess hall, a few lieutenants brushing past them in a hurry. "Captain, as you have frequently pointed out in many occasions and as I have observed. Humans are not bound to the same principles of logic and reason. It is merely the Vulcan way." Spock had his hands still firmly wrapped behind his back and Kirk had the weirdest urge to reach around and grab one of them.

Because his head was aching and his own hands were shaking, and the whole crew probably hated him right now, but that was life. That was how it had to be, the needs of the many. "Well, hopefully you remember that next time ensign Chekov decides to run up to you and hug you like a polar bear." Spock tilted his head, brow slightly raised. "As you know, touching and behavior are two entirely separate manners of communication." A beat. "Not to us Spock." There was a cold silence, one that seemed to have taken over the ship. "Not to humans." Kirk smiled, the smile was becoming less and less drained… a little more human.

Spock didn't know how to answer that, which was different, usually, he could derive a sentence or at least a word from anything his Captain would say. But this time he was at a loss, and soon the thought lost all place for they stood in front of the Captains quarters. Spocks own cabin joined to the Captains by a small lavatory in-between. A luxury considering most everyone else besides the CMO had to share certain restrooms assigned to clusters of 5-7 officers aboard the Enterprise. The fact that Kirk was standing there, as if waiting for something more to perplex him, when Kirks usually blunt and cocky expression went all small and unnaturally meek for what seemed a split moment.

"Mr. Spock, I'm probably going to hit the sack in a second. But would you care to join me for a game of chess?" Kirk gave the most debonair grin, mouth wide but eyes sad and deflated, commanding his door to slide open with a retinal scan and voice activation. Spock looked blankly, opening his mouth almost to say something but soon closing it reluctantly. With that the captain shook his head and sighed, "Alright Mr. Spock don't have a mini panic attack because of me. Good night Commander." A pause. "Captain." And with that Kirk knew it was the closest thing to a goodnight he'd ever receive.

The sad thing was, he tried, and he tried really hard to have a friendship with his Commander but even after the missions, after all the shit they'd been through Spock refused to play chess with him. Unless of course they were in the rec-room, alone or preferably with few people in sight, Spock typically gave him an air of discomfort when they were alone. It wasn't like he had god-damn Andorian shingles and it surely wasn't because he was human.

Finding that open time, that free moment with Spock was difficult, impossible nearly to the point of extinction. Kirk allowed himself to sigh, loudly, scroll through his PADD for a few minutes and have a tumbler of whiskey. It was at the second shot that he felt the small press of warmth against his body, the only warmth he'd ever get.

People thought he was this suave, sleek Captain who got all the chicks, even men. Which was true to some extent, he was bold and kissed pretty girls…hell, he even kissed a very hot, very sexy Prince on Epha VII. But he was a conquest, a trophy to win, not a lover and a friend, not a lifelong commitment. Just a trophy to win and place behind a million others; and that is why the Captain no longer gave into those small tender moments with just anyone.

It's why he refused to follow little swooning diplomat's daughters, and every-day damsels into their quarters and give them hours of sex. He was a god-damn star-ship captain and he would act like a man, not a pig. And that was that, ever since Pike died he never had sex again.

Halfway into his sixth glass he realized that no, no he would probably have sex again. Just not for a long time, and not with just anyone. And he started laughing, stupidly, illogically; at the thought because sadly he knew that wouldn't be until he was done captaining the star-ship.

But as long as he had her, that was okay. As long as he had his ship and crew at the end of the day that was enough. That was fucking enough; he laughed again at the thought and now realized he was well into his eleventh.

That bold realization hit him right after he commanded his computer to show side view panels, and he watched as they warp factor 6'd through the stars. The realization that he knew why he'd never do it, never slip into another floozy's bed.

He loved his first officer.

Shit.

Kirk laughed, again, loudly realizing that warm feeling was now an all over drunkenness. Strong whiskey did this to him. He barely had time to finish the small last remnants of the bottle when he lulled back, staring at the ceiling with dismay, heartache.

Repeating, He has his ship, he has his crew, everything was gonna be alright.

That kept him from crying, but not from the ache in his heart, before he could even think a second more he spoke that beautiful, foreign alien name before darkness collapsed everything and he fell into the inebriated pool of unconsciousness.

"S-Spock..."

0o0o0

The synthetic sound of medical equipment, the whirr of machinery and McCoy wanted to cry out. He'd do anything to see ole' miss, everything here was cold, white and unfriendly. He remembered the cool creeks, and the ocean. The salty smell mixed with boat wax and fish frying near-by and he could almost hear the waves when a sighing Chapel came flying into the room, busy as always. The doctor'd never admit he was daydreaming so he cut to the chase and started a conversation.

"Honestly, I feel bad a little… a little." Chapel gave him a knowing glance, folding her arms. "I have a feeling that the Captain isn't doing to hot either." She was cleaning a medical scanner and placing it in its proper holding tube while reaching for another. McCoy glaring at her from afar, stylus about to break in his hands from the clenching.

"You know, that's just the damn thing… he _never _obeys orders like this. Specifically the dangerous ones that make no sense…" Chapel huffed and handed the doctor a container of hypos, as she disinfected the next scanner. "For once I think you're being too hard on the Captain. Just listen to yourself." Chapel finally got around to packing up her own kit before pressing off duty.

0o0o0

The turbo-lift was taking an exceptionally long time between floors, or so it seemed to those who were in it. A group of personnel lined the circular walls whilst a particularly pint-sized officer stood in the middle of them all. His wild and perpetually messy platinum blonde curls were today matted with bits of twig and the odd thorny branch or two. The standard issue botany apron seemed to also be in quite a soil-smudged state of disarray, with a couple of rather worrying chunks ripped from the edges. He was talking…or rather, lecturing in excited Received Pronunciation.

"The most fascinating aspect of the plant is its tubers; they are encased in an extremely delicate membrane sack. One prod and the whole thing will explode spraying you in a sticky tar-like acid, sort of like natural napalm. You try opening one of those buggers without a suit on, it'll take your face off!" The blonde laughed enthusiastically; a reaction that was not reciprocated by the other crew members trapped in the turbo-lift with him.

When finally they descended to the Medical Bay level the blonde watched as the men and women around him surged out eagerly (desperately) into the awaiting corridor. The young man let a happy sigh escape his lips and allowed is reluctant students to spill forth and spread his botanical gospel. Despite losing his crowd he was nevertheless glad to have enlightened them. Small fists balled around the corners of transparent bag that he had been brandishing the entire time. It was half full of a dried plant, crumbled into many suspicious pieces.

The Enterprise was home to a brand new Chief of Botany, Lt Gabriel Valentine. Who had been an emergency replacement for the previous CoB who had been quite careless with a colony of lethal spores, a mistake that had almost cost him his life, and had definitely cost him one lung. Gabriel was a bright young boy from the England's Home Counties. Fiercely intelligent, brilliant and ever so slightly mad, he came highly recommended of course.

Stepping out after the crowd the grubby-looking Officer marched directly in through the main doors, waiting patiently in the middle of the room. His angelic face beaming a smile to all those around him who stared, still clutching the bag in his hands like a schoolboy with his lunch bag, cerulean eyes scanning for someone to attend to his most important business.

McCoy had just shoo'd half the damn planet out of his bay, when he noticed a peculiar blonde amongst them. At first, he ignored the kid entirely groaning about the people they hire these days and the lack of help he had. But then it became apparent this kid was waiting for someone, and in turn was holding up his bay, "Who the hell are you, and why are you in the middle of my sick-bay?" The Doctor was across the room, giving him a shady glare.

The room was pretty much empty now besides the disheveled blonde, and the beta-shift nurse who really didn't talk much. Thank god, he could hear the dribbling sound of medical equipment, and that sound typically eased his mood. Because when he could stop for only a few seconds and hear that faint white noise it meant most everyone was cleared from his bay and he had done his job effectively.

"Who let a kid wander'a-bout here? Since when do we let children on this ship?" He questioned his nurse, Chapel who was sitting reading a book, and the single dazed yeoman Thom who was reading on a near-by bed who shook his head a little. Chapel was off-duty but liked to stand-by in times like these just in-case, she looked like she wanted to say something but was kind of perplexed at the whole situation so just sat in stand-by.

The smile on the Botanist's lips was unflinching, blue eyes fixed directly upon the imposing man standing before him, waiting politely for him to finish before replying. "Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself". He wiped a grubby hand on his even grubbier apron and offered it out towards him. "I'm Lt Valentine, your new Chief of Botany". He retracted the hand was he was quite satisfied that there would be no reciprocation and calmly gripped the bag again. "I've heard that you have a crew member suffering with a case of Cafard". He offered the transparent bag towards the Doctor, arms outstretched before him. "So I bought something from my lab that might help to elevate their mood."

Lieutenant? He almost choked on air, the kid, was a ranking officer. Oh swell. "Sh..well, I'm McCoy… this is my sick-bay and what in gods almighty name is…" He ripped the bag away from Gabriel and gave a questioning glare. "This better not be what it looks like." Sure, for the average civilian Marijuana was legal. But for an officer, it wasn't allowed and was strictly prohibited and subject to court martial. He sniffed it, and it smelled rank as all get, but he had a clue that it wasn't Marijuana. At least not an earth-born form, and the kid looked like he'd done crawled out of a bush and napped there for a week.

The Botanist divulged in a roll of his eyes at the Doctor's reaction. "Dr McCoy, this is not Marijuana, it is the Klingon _Hu'DI' loD poch_". His pronunciation was spot on, a rather drastic tonal change from his usual lilting British Standard. "Or, in Federation Standard, the _Up Plant_." He prodded the bag with a finger, soil stuck under his short, yet perfect nails. "Very dangerous to procure, but used by the Klingon to lift spirits and fight the symptoms of Cafard on their vessels". He cleared his throat after a moment of standing awkwardly beneath the Doctor's accusing gaze. "So, I suggest you brew a tea with the leaves and let him drink. He'll be feeling peachy-keen again in no time."

The Botanist was so…short… and that abrupt Klingon didn't help soothe the doctor either. Who the /hell/ was this kid? Really, the lieutenant was prettier than a girl but was clearly a guy…right? "Alright, so how in the hell did you know there was a man on board with Cafard? I sure as hell didn't issue an alert…" It was Genius, simply perfect genius and McCoy went through his archives on the Computer before him; looking into the effects of the plant and even its side effects were nearly harmless.

Because of course it was a natural herb, and those didn't really procure that many awful effects unless you were allergic. "It sounds promising," The doctors tone softened, but his eyes were hard and beyond tired looking. "But I need to run it by a few superiors before I can use it, seeing as it isn't in the Federation Regulation Guide of Medicine; mostly because its Klingon." McCoy added putting the plant remnants into a secure hypo-vile for safe keeping.

"Can you procure legal documentation that this plant was grown and harvested on the Enterprise and in no way was bought or sold in Klingon presence?" McCoy added, this was another thing, it was illegal to make a non-federation informed trade with either the Klingons or Romulans. Even trading with Orion or Ferengi could be deemed illegal and be issued court martial.

Lieutenant Gabriel raised his blonde brows and pouted his lips thoughtfully at the question, and after a moment of thinking he finally replied. "I cannot answer that question, Doctor". He may or may not have acquired most of his cuttings and saplings from hideously illegal areas of the galaxy and beyond. "Brew for three minutes with 90 degree water. That always guarantees a perfect cup of tea". He took one last curious glance around the Sick Bay before nodding firmly, satisfied that he had done what he had come to do. "Good Evening, Doctor". And with that he turned on his heels and promptly exited out into the corridor, picking a leaf out of his hair as he went.

McCoy was a tad flabbergasted but watched as the kid stated his business promptly and exited out of the bay. "Well, legally obtained and documented it is." He noted in a grumble, bullshiting forms was super illegal but when Chapel laughed and nodded it was a well known statement. On this crazy ship, what is, is, and the needs of this ship outweighed the needs of a few willy-nilly officers.

He already liked the kid.

0o0o0

It was alpha shift, they were fifteen minutes away from their place in NGC four hundred, and Captain Kirk had been sitting there bored, waiting for their arrival all day. Again, it was a typical sight on the bridge, everyone at their acquired post, and it was something that gave Kirk stability.

His life before the Enterprise was never stable, never fulfilling, and he never had a family like this before.

_My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?_

Those words rang in his head and he held his forehead in disgust, hiding that emotion while he was on the bridge to save face when Spock who had been standing beside him the entire time placed his hand on Kirks shoulder. "Captain, ETA is now 5 minutes." Kirk knew who's voice and hand that was immediately and looked up to grin a small smile at his first officer. There was a small shared glance, when Spock simply pulled his hands away and laid them behind his back immediately, almost as if realizing the touch was a breech of some sort. When really, it wasn't to Jim and it was well needed, "Alright, steady as she goes, drop warp steadily and remain on impulse at arrival."

"Aye Keptin."

"Yes Captain."

His helmsman called, when it became a second's countdown and the bridge steadily came to an almost stop. Arriving at their destination in one piece, it was easy.

Almost too easy.

* * *

_TBC please RnR _


	3. Mystery Plus Mystery

_**Okay...**So MAJOR DISCLAIMER HERE: I DID NOT WRITE THIS NOVEL/ORIGNAL CONCEPT. OKAY? OKAY. This novel was originally written in 1967 by MACK REYNOLDS._

_Let me tell you, the original is interestingly written, and funny. When I found this novel at a garage sale I had to get it (bought it for a quarter too!) It just gave me a BILLION openings for Spirk play-by-play. Plus I added an OC (which you'll see in feature chapters, OMC) I edited this MAJORLY from the old book. Even made the dialogue more...2013. I re-wrote like the ENTIRE scene in the break-room and added quite a bit more but yeah; ANYWAYS, I'm pretty much doing what all the new Startrek Comic book series are doing by taking the new characters and rebooting old missions. Woop. AGAIN NOT MY CHARACTERS, NOT MY STORY ORIGINALLY IN ANYWAY. Although this is highly edited and all that jazz._

___**On another note**, My best Trekkie buddy (Sophie Green) owns the rights to the OMC Gabriel Valentine, he is 100% hers. She's an English lady, so of course you get an English character!_

**_And another note, I FORGOT TO MENTION IN MY LAST CHAPTER,_**_I forgot to say that my best trekkie buddy (sophie green) ALSO helped me write like ALL the parts with Gabriel in it. Actually, we Rp'd it and then I edited it to make it smoother. Hope you like my OC, enjoy. _

_You will ALSO see that almost every other Chapter will not be getting this warning, Why? Cause ALL even chapters in this Fic, are 100% mine._

_Anyways, please Review and let me know your thoughts you can even add your two-cents on how I should develop them. Please and thanks!_

**Also:** this is totally un-beta'd anyone interested just tell me. Please excuse any grammar/ spelling mistakes, and unless you spot anything that REALLY is bad. Shut up, I don't want to hear about it.

* * *

_**The Mission to Horatius**_

_Chapter 3: Mystery plus Mystery_

The bridge tensed, most everyone wasn't sure how to react seeing as the Captain appeared more stressed out than usual, so everyone was a little uptight, on edge and worried.

But Captain Kirk was a good Captain, he could tell they were all weary; McCoy even had to give him a nudge or two about it. So Kirk managed to give his largest, happiest grin to his crew who were all turned to him, awaiting orders and it immediately sent a warming sunlight-like effect through the bridge.

"Mr. Chekov..." Captain Kirk asked through the sea of familiar faces, Chekov perked and looked up at him with wide doe eyes. "Y-yes Keptin?" Kirk was smiling so the Ensign eased remarkably sitting up straight at attention. "Go to my quarters, on my desk you will find a sealed drive, please bring it here." Pavel beamed, practically stuttering with confidence now. "Ah! Aye sir! I can do zat!" with a professional haste he made way to the turbo-lift, and the door slid behind him.

Sulu was almost pretending to not be interested, had a big smile, knowing that was unnecessary. But also knowing that for morale, for someone like Chekov… it actually was.

The Captains warm smile was soon sheer commanding determination as he flicked the intercom switch before him, "Mr. Scott, we have arrived at our destination, We will remain out of warp and stay at these coordinates until further orders are determined."

Scott sounded a little confused, "Aye, sir…" a small pause. "And Mr. Scott." "Yes Capn'?" Kirk smiled a little. "Good work, I can always count on you." The bridge seemed to be glowing now, even though they weren't facing their captain. They were all smiling small smiles and looking to one another, even Spock had a small imperceptible quirk of his lips.

Chekov returned soon, having noticeably been making every effort at a speedy delivery. Panting from running all the way there and back,"Here Keptin!" Kirk smiled and took it, sitting straight and acknowledging his navigator. "Thank you Chekov, you may return to your post." The ensign seemed to beam again, "A-Aye Keptin!" the navigator gave a rigid stance then took a deep breath and sat at the helm.

He broke the seal on the container and placed the chip into his corner console, which projected it to his PADD. After merely a second, Kirk frowned looking to his science officer clearly disturbed to some extent. "The sun system Horatius." Kirk muttered, flipping through the images on his screen.

"I do not believe I have ever heard of it, Captain." Kirk seemed perplexed playing with a few stray hairs of dirty blonde hair on his head. "Which really, really, surprises me Spock." Kirk was going through his thoughts, information. He knew it was Roman stuff, ancient Terran history, dating hundreds of years ago. "I can't even think of the source for the name."

The Science officer nodded and inclined his head, "A legendary Roman hero, sir. The story is that when the Etruscans, under Lars Porsena, were attempting to capture Rome, there was only a single bridge crossing the Tiber River, and the Etruscans were advancing rapidly. The sole chance was to cut the bridge down before the enemy could overrun it. Horatius and two companions…"

He was at it again, going into that descriptive banter, honestly he didn't mind too much. It wasn't near as bad as when Spock thought it wise to try and constantly under mind his authority. They had a nice, nice long argument about that and apparently Kirk won. At the cost of one, wordy, history lesson a day from his first officer. Figures he'd never be left off so easily.

"We'll take your word for it Spock." The Captain returned to the perusal of his orders. He looked up at last, his face very thoughtful. "Our instructions, briefly, are to proceed to the star system Horatius and investigate the subspace distress call received by Starfleet Command."

"Who issued the distress signal, Captain?" Spock queried, hands still politely wrapped behind him.

There was an automatic frown, "It was evidently cut off before that was revealed. But, the call came through in Earth Basic, which would indicate a planet settled by humans. Please check the computer data-bases, Mr. Spock."

Spock was bent over his station scanning through information wildly through his hooded screen, muttering orders, occasionally flicking certain controls.

In a surprisingly short period of time, he raised his head, his face registering uncharacteristic amazement. "Fascinating." He spoke, at a fare mumble.

"Yeah, I'm sure Spock." Kirk smiled, dryly. "Tune us in on your new-found knowledge." Kirk crossed his legs, and gave a sly smile at the science officer making it a point to stretch them out a little for an extra flirty effect.

Spock made some sort of a frown, seemingly ignoring it, "It would seem, Captain, that there is very little information in the computer banks on the Horatian system. It is at the very extreme of this quadrant." Kirk immediately uncrossed his legs and returned to seriousness."Its very discovery, in the early days of space travel, was an accident. A small freighter inadvertently fell out of space warp and into under-space. When its crew managed to force the ship back into warp, it materialized near Horatius and set down on one of the three Class-M planets which orbit the sun."

"Three?" Kirk seemed a tad incredulous, but managed to sound professional. Space always got him excited. "Yes, Sir. Later they were named Neolithia, Mythra, and Bavarya. But to resume, the space freighter was forced to remain until the necessary repairs were made. The star was reported and charted, but since it remained in such a far sector, in a direction not being exploited by the Federation, it was largely ignored."

"But a distress signal in Earth Standard came from there." A beat. "Yes, sir, evidently, although the Federation has not reached out to that point, human colonists have. In fact, the Horatian star system was settled by people who wished to avoid contact with the Federation."

Lieutenant Uhura turned on that, "But why?" and Spocks face seemed un-phased, but turned in her direction. "The information is in-conclusive and not entirely pertinent of facts. But it would appear that the colonists of the Horatian system are not in sympathy with Federation ways and have fled to such a distant sector to escape them."

The whole bridge looked at him as if that were semi-insane and some were sitting confused. "Zat is nonsense!" Chekov pouted a little, and Sulu turned to the first officer. "Why? Are they crazy?

Spock shrugged gently and turned back to his console sliding the information down further upon the screen. "The group that first settled and named their planet Neolithia evidently wished to return to nature and abandon the highly technical civilization that exists on the Federation worlds. The second group seemed somewhat similar to the Pilgrims who settled New England; that is, they wished to find a place they could worship without interference."

"That's stupid! There are no restrictions on religious matters in the Federation." Kirk sat a little straighter, scowling a bit. "Even General Order Number one, states that no Starship shall interfere with the political, economic, or religious systems of any world." People nodded around the bridge but Spock didn't seem so sure.

"However Captain, suppose the religion was that of Baal." Spock tilted his head, not a question just a thought and Kirk sighed. "Once again Spock, the knowledge you hold for the small planet of earth amuses me." He smiled a little, but turned his serious demeanor back on for size. "The Phoenicians, Spock, really?" Kirk in turn asked, oh his first officer amused him alright. Made him practically burst with admiration really, who else in the world held knowledge so vast that his head could spin.

It was moments like these that made Kirk almost shiver while he watched his first officer raise his brow and make some form of half smile. Game on. "Yes, Captain, the Phoenicians chief God, who's followers were obliged to throw their first born child into the flaming maw of Baal as a human sacrifice."

Uhura grimaced and turned away, rolling her eyes at the 'my brain is bigger than yours contest.' And Kirk only seemed to look mildly perplexed. "Alright Mr. Spock, but that's an ancient, ancient belief…hardly been relevant even before reform." Spock nodded then finally continued.

"Bavarya, the most recently settled of all. Evidently only half a century or so ago. A thousand colonists, no more. Political non-conformists. And that is practically all we know of them."

Uhura finally spoke up again arms crossed. "Why all the secrecy? Why all the nonsense of waiting until we reached this point before disclosing the orders?"

Kirk had been scrolling through the information on his PADD, when he lifted his glance for a second to answer. "See, that's partially answered in what information they've given me. But all three planets were colonized by citizens of earth; which gives us some kind of moral obligation. However Starfleet Command is not ready to really expand in this direction, and are aware that if the Romulans or the Klingons thought we were… they'd start rushing their own exploration to take it."

Finally the captain's glance hardened and he looked around to his crew. "This is top secret, and in no way will leave this ship. Understood?" There was barely any hesitance before the entire bridge crew nodded and gave their ring of 'Yes Captain.' Keeping their gaze on him, as he didn't seem quite finished with his warning, "Few people even in Command know about this, so be wary…"

With a quick slip of his PADD to its rightful cover side on his console Kirk straightened and looked to his Navigator, nothing but command in his tone. "What is the listing, for the Horatius group on the star chart for this quadrant?"

Chekov looked alert and looked to his post before looking back at his captain respectfully, "The system is NGC 434, Keptin."

"Very good, lay in the course, Warp factor 6 ." Both gave positive nod, "Aye Captain." "Yes Keptin." Kirk crossed his legs and kept his eyes forward. Preparing himself for the worst, or even the unfamiliar in the unexplored space. Secretly he was giddy, secretly he was enthralled.

But alas, he held his side consoles and watched his crew, flipping his gaze between the stars, the bridge and his beloved first officer.

In times like these, with detrimental and hazardous missions Captain Kirk remained on the bridge. He didn't have the luxury to end his shift with the others, as he refused to let his best crew grow weary as he did. They were well into beta-shift when Spock rose from his console and made his way to the Captains side.

He lingered beside him, hands held behind him as he watched Kirk gaze blankly at the flying stars before them. "Captain, it would be wise that you took rest." As it was going to take another 6 hours to get to NGC 434, Spock knew with only 3 hours of meditation he could remain on duty, and work-capable for over 3.26 standard earth days. Kirk shook his head and leaned back, the first actual movement his captain made in 32.68 minutes, which was almost unheard of when it came to the vibrant and jittery James T, Kirk.

"I'm fine, Mr. Spock…" "Captain, I will not accept the term 'fine' as an applicable status of your condition as it has v…" "Variable definitions, 'Fine' is hardly an answer' I know I know I know, Spock." Kirk ran his hand through his hair. "Now, How about you let me finish my statement, Commander." The mere statement of his own rank made Spock stand even straighter, rigid with an officers stance. "Yes, Captain. I apologize for my insubordination." Kirk sighed even louder, before he gave a half-hearted chuckle and shook his head. "No, Don't you start that apology crap. You know as well as I do that you're my first officer, and my best friend." Kirk stopped there, looking through dusty blonde lashes, up at his tall Vulcan Commander. The Vulcan nodded, his tense stoic position seeming to soften, a little. Barely visible to the naked eye, but to the blue, bold, eyes of the captain, not even close to being unrecognized.

"And being such, you have every right to tell me when I'm over exerting myself. Even if I don't like it." Spock hadn't expected this from Jim, he expected outright belligerent groaning, immature whining, and terse responses that would last most of the shift. "But let it be known, screw regulation right now, screw sleep, I'm sitting here at my post…" "Captai…" "Spock, this is my job it is my responsibility to protect my crew. We are in foreign waters, uncharted territory and past the NGC 400." "Yes, howe…" "Mr. Spock, do you not recall that I am, in fact trained to stay awake for over 4 days straight, that I _have_ the qualifications and the health standards, that allow this specific behavior?"

Spock nodded, "Yes Captain." "Do you not recall the many arguments we've had on this subject?" "Captain, in the last 2 years we have had a similar discussion 84 times." Kirk smacked his face into his palm and waited. Just waited.

"I am beginning to see your logic." Kirk nodded, smiling a little. "However I still find your logic, if not dangerous, highly flawed." Another face palm and Kirk snapped his face to the seemingly all serious Commander. "Report to your station, Mr. Spock."

"Aye Captain." Spock had some kind of Vulcan smile, one that only Kirk managed to see. Those big brown, human eyes; not human for their color or shape but on how they reacted to Jim managed to reflect that distinct shimmer of smile and nothing else.

Kirk couldn't help but be a genuine mixture of exhaustion, frustration, and even a tad amused. He growled a little and leapt up, boldly announcing.

"Gonna take a small nap in sickbay, Mr. Spock you have the Con." Spock quirked a brow high as the Captain slapped his shoulder jovially and left the Bridge with a hop to his step.

Why was he always right?

0o0o0

Since the claim of impending Cafard was called to notice, the crew aboard the Enterprise was taking longer recreational breaks, and were all called off-duty until their arrival to the Horatian Solar System. The rec-hall was a little more crowded than usual. Uhura spent her hours working on the long elegant list of sheet music in old-script Vulcan. While the guys sat at the largest round table in the room, playing a very long game of poker, probably not regulation…but they were having fun anyways.

Uhura was finally playing the lyre, the ka'athyra, and Lieutenant Terry placed the fourth card on the table ready to go. Sulu eyes his hand reluctantly, knowing his hand was pretty good for what was on the table and placed his bet. "Two bottles of sake and a real book, Alice and Wonderland." They never bet credits, as they felt it added an illegal air to the game, and made it much less enjoyable.

And even then, they never brought those items with them, only stated their offerings to keep things under the radar, writing them down in a message board on their PADD's.

Lt Valentine hadn't quite realized that the term 'holding your cards to your chest' was merely a term of phrase, and not an instruction. He peeled the corners away from his chest in order to peek at the arrangement and process if they were a winning hand or not. He'd not really been paying attention when Hendorff explained the rules and decided to just 'go for broke' and bluff his way through the final game.

"Stop looking at your cards and place a bet". The man known as 'Cupcake' chided, picking up a salted nut from the bowl in the centre of the table and popping it into his mouth. Gabriel had already worked out that the security officer ate two peanuts if he was bluffing, and this had been his second.

"I'm all in. One run-tor d'mallu slice. It allows the consumer to enter a state of lucid dreaming for one sleep cycle…or lucid nightmare, but that's very rare". He placed the little glass bottle on the table, along with his vials of overwhelmingly delicious alien herbs and spices. Finally, pushing the rest of his previous winnings into list on the PADD, (including Chekov's shot glasses and knitted bobble hat) Cupcake's packaged beef jerky and postcard of the American countryside. His eyes scanned the trio with faux suspicion and remained silent.

Chekov was reluctant to bet his last bottle of vodka, but did so nonetheless and the men sat in suspense, eyes on Sulu to reveal his cards.

The last bets were placed and finally the last card from the dealer was down. "Alright, lets see em guys." Terry groaned putting his hand on the table to reveal one of the shittiest hands ever. Sulu laughed and gave a cocky grin, first winking at the Russian navigator next to him. "Straight flush, read 'em and weep." Terry gave a shocked glance. "Ah I hate this… I never win. Ever."

"You boys at Poker, again?" Uhura smirked sitting closer to the guys as she strummed gently on her Ka'athyra. Sulu looked up at the communications officer. "Yep and probably just won this round." He smiled, cocky but not nearly as cocky their captain would behave.

Chekov threw down his awful cards, letting them skid across the table. "Dammit! Stupid American game". He would have liked to have seen the back of those sake bottles, he didn't know why Hikaru insisted on drinking it when vodka was far superior. This outburst was soon followed by Gabriel, who groaned and finally pried the cards from his chest and set them down on the table. "Aw, I only got pictures this time". He muttered, scratching his unnaturally neat and clean curls.

The Lieutenants woes were interrupted as Cupcake jabbed his finger down ontop of them. "Pictures!? Christ Valentine, you got a Royal Flush!" He laughed, slapping the blonde on his back and directing his chuckles in Sulu's direction. "Tough luck, he thought he was bluffing this whole time".

Chekov rested his hand upon the helmsman's shoulder trying to look sympathetic. "Oh vell, no more Sake for you". Promptly eating his words as the botanist divided the prizes back out to their respective players, swapping Sulu his own plant-based offerings for the book.

Sulu groaned loudly, eyes wide in disbelief, and Lieutenant Terry laughed at them while glancing at Uhura, "Damn Uhura you play that thing like an angel, at least we have music to cure our blues." Uhura let out a giggle before looking to Terry with a blush, "Oh shush, I'm not that good…"

Sulu nodded at that looking to Chekov. "Well at least my hand wasn't as bad as Chekov's… wasn't that your last bottle of Vodka?" Sulu smiled, adding salt to the wounds. Suddenly the party came to a halt when a red-faced CMO came in grumbling about something. "What the hell are y'all up too?" He was in the process of replicating coffee, watching the crew stare up at him a bit shocked.

"Poker? You do know that breaks like 3 regulations right?" McCoy muttered, but didn't seem too concerned. As it was more like he was stating fact then scolding them, Terry stood up straight. "Sir, it was my idea sir and I should take the fall for it." McCoy groaned and looked away. "Shit…" and Terry looked all the more frightened till the Doctor turned facing them all, hands on his hips. "You think I'd really give a flying shit?" Terry was ultimately surprised but Sulu didn't seem that much so.

"Let me teach you youngins how to play some hold'em." McCoy sat down with his cup'a'jo and started dealing, Uhura still strumming away elegantly on her Ka'athyra. He began to deal cards, placing his bet down.

"One bottle of Saurian Brandy, a 12 pack of budweiser classic, and a class five energy hypo." McCoy drawled with a grin on his face, As Sulu grabbed his cards with a sigh. The first three cards were laid out and McCoy had the most clear, stern face, not flinching for a second just stopping to sip his coffee. Finally Terry folded and sighed. "Damn I'm not even gonna bet... this is awful."

"I do hope all your bottles are Synthenol-based." Gabriel mentioned as he picked up his cards, glancing around the table at a number of guilty faces. "I don't think the Enterprise would be very useful if all the crew were drunk". He lightly scalded, being tea-drinker himself, which was a surprise to absolutely no-one. Glancing down at his cards he recognized them as being the same from the last round, and stuck.

Chekov on the other hand was on the brink of sulking. Folding his cards and simultaneously with his arms across his chest, as he grumbled something in Russian. "Fold, damn it." Cupcake sighed, slapping the palm of his hand down onto the table and taking up his glass in his other hand, downing the rest of his drink.

McCoy rolled his eyes, looking at the curly-q'd lieutenant; damn guy looked so different from when he first met him, pretty, clean… and very cute. Soon he had pulled another card without looking down, staring at the eyes around the table then right at the blonde with fierce hazel eyes that had a thoughtful disposition, and a face that says nothing, not a word.

"I believe that'd be the point sweetheart, Americans like it real, and we're all ranking officers here so it really shouldn't be a problem." He drawled, and then smiled before turning that grin back into pure perfection of a poker-face. Finally Sulu growled and folded, knowing that his hand was going no-where fast and looked to the three left with intrigue.

The lieutenant refrained from rolling his eyes in return to the Doctor. He had only the book to barter with now, and despite not wanting to give it away to anyone, he had a Royal flush. So was pretty confident that he was going to be just fine. "One antique book, Alice in Wonderland." He was staying in the game, intent on being victorious over the disagreeable Doctor.

That made things interesting, watching him now with intent, and then adding. "One antique pendant, over 300 years old." The doctor waged, slapping down the final card and watched the blonde intently for a moment, when he finally spoke up. "What'cha got darlin'?" Uhura was even interested now, peering over them both, wanting to know how it all ends.

Gabriel peered over the top of his own cards, inspecting the Doctor's cards on the table with curiosity before setting his own down. "That's funny; I think have a royal flush too!" Cupcake almost choked on the remains of his beer, making a sound of strangled astonishment. "Again! I can't believe it, so what is that, a draw?" The lieutenant was laughing and curious at the state of the game.

McCoy only stared, lips pursed and eyebrows pinched together wide eyed. "Well, well I'll be…" He smiled, and then he laughed. A real laugh, like one Uhura had never heard before, in fact the laugh was so jovial, so profound, that the entire crew stared as if a ghost had just walked in and started talking.

Sulu bent over to Uhura, speaking in whispers. "He's not gonna kill us is he?" Uhura shook her head and stared. And McCoy finally stood and downed the rest of the coffee before finally beaming a bright smile at the Lieutenant. "Well, you are sure full of surprises, lucky Kid." He finally stopped laughing and was just shaking his head in disbelief. "Now listen here cause this never really happens, but when it does you'll know." The whole table was paying attention, even a few other crew-mates who were interested.

"See that there, I have a royal flush of spades, and he has a royal flush of hearts. Spade trumps all other pairs, and hearts trumps diamonds and clubs and so on…" He grinned trying to not laugh. "All my life and its against this one." He was heading out the door before he forgot. "Keep the winnings; I'll bring them by after my shift. I don't need em." He waved off with a chuckle and now the entire table was staring at the blonde as if the whole world revolved around him.

The Botanist gaze lingered on the Doctor as he left the room, and from the reaction of the other crew members it seemed that McCoy wasn't normally much for laughter. He turned his attention to the staring group around him. "What?"

"What you spike his coffee with? Come on, you must have given him something". Cupcake asked, dumbfounded, receiving an incredulous look in return. "I don't /spike/ people's drinks; I believe the Doctor was merely happy to have won the round".

"I don't sink you understand Mr. Walentine, Ze Doctor never laughs". Chekov piped up as he and Sulu rose to their feet to fetch the next round of drinks. "I sink he likes y-" The Russian didn't finish as Sulu planted both hands on his waist and marched him away from the table. Gabriel on the other hand ran his index finger along the spine of the book, thinking that he had quite enjoyed poker after all.

0o0o0

A drowsy dirty blonde captain left the turbo-lift and hurried over to his chair, noticing his first officer still at his console, and studying the system they were about to embark on. He couldn't help but give a small smirk at the man before sitting down and making himself busy immediately. McCoy had made sure all bridge crew gained 9 hours rest, and now the bridge all sleepily made their way to their assigned sections.

"We have maintained standard orbit around the planet, the planet Neolithia, Captain." Spock pressed a few switches down, and then finally faced his Captain, standing next to him as he would usually do. "Lieutenant Uhura, open the hailing frequencies." "Yes, Sir."

"Standard orbit is 20 thousand mile pedigree, Captain." Sulu chimed professionally; Kirk made a thoughtful face and then turned, to Uhura.

"Lieutenant Uhura?" "No response, Sir… Captain…"

Kirk looked back with a little surprise. "Yes?"

"…Its just there seems to be no radio emanations what so ever, no radio, no satellite… nothing. Weird." Uhura looked around, again, for more information but drew blanks. Kirk turned to Chekov immediately.

"This _is_ the planet Neolithia, right?"a beat. "Yes Keptin, that is, if the scanty information we have on the Horatian system is correct, Sir."

"Mr. Spock, your sensors on this, please." A beat "Yes sir." Spocks long, agile fingers raced and Kirk couldn't help but stare at the admirable pace. Boy what he'd do to have those long fingers wr…

Shortly the Vulcan's face registered rare surprise, Kirk almost felt himself die, Vulcans couldn't read thoughts across the room could they? God damnit…

"Most unsual." He muttered, and touched a few other controls. "Well, Mr. Spock?"

Spock turned to his commanding officer. "Sir, it would seem that not only is the planet below completely lacking any radio, or satellite, but it has never had them." Kirk frowned.

"Don't be silly, Spock, Neolithia is settled by human colonists." Spock said nothing. Kirk scowled flicking at the screen control, this just isn't right, isn't right at all. He magnified the screen, a fair few amount of times, using his fingers to pull down further into the planets map his ship was currently creating with their satellite.

It was a scene of near ancient times, not a road in sight, a scene much like old, old Iowa; No cities, no villages not even small towns, like a green, untouched earth of thousands years passed.

"Spock, atmosphere analysis?" a beat. "It is most unusual, Captain, the atmosphere is Earthlike; Nitrogen, Oxygen, with traces of argon, krypton, and neon; Temperature seventy-five degrees Fahrenheit, gravitational force identical to that of Earth. However, Captain, the sensors detect one oddity.

"Well?" a beat. "Sir, there are no traces of… no traces of what once man called 'smog.' No traces of industrial-based fumes or influences on the atmosphere from fossil fuels, such as coal and oil."

"What are you suggesting Mr. Spock?" Kirk was a bit out of his element here, he was smart, but he drew a line at global composition. That's where Spock came in.

"This planet is not inhabited by mankind, Captain." Kirk groaned. "That's speculation, and you know it. Maybe they have radiation? Nuclear power wouldn't create the ozone components…" "None, whatsoever, and if they had there would still be traces in the atmosphere."

Kirk lowered down into another scene on the planet, that had just loaded through; Land with forests, lakes and rivers, green all over and untouched. "Are you suggesting, that the colony has been wiped out?"

"I do not know, sir." Spock answered, looking almost, almost forlorn that he did not have the answers for his captain.

"But, as you see there are no signs as such, normally there would be tell tale signs of that which would be such a wholesale devastation."

Spock was correct, of course and now Kirk had to make his decision final. "Were beaming down." Kirk stood up and flipped his console switch contacting medical. "McCoy, I need you and Lieutenant Flaughrity ready to beam in ten minutes…"

McCoy looked up at the screen and sighed. "Yeah? Well remember last month?" Kirk thought for a moment and then looked to McCoy. "He's dead Jim, I thought you'd remember that."

Kirk gave a look of horror, he'd remembered now. "Billy… yeah, in my defense we only had him for 2 weeks before he…" "Croaked, yeah I know, listen Jim I got just the Botanist, he's our new chief…" "Oh yeah, Mr. Valentine, him, bring him. Kirk out." Kirk turned then looked to his helmsman. "Sulu, you too." There was a nod and an 'aye captain.' As Sulu made way onto the turbo lift alongside Spock and Kirk.

"Hope you're ready for some good old fashioned ground team." Spock said nothing, Kirk laughed, and Sulu rolled his eyes when Kirk wasn't looking.

* * *

_TBC please RnR _


End file.
